Musuko
by LadyGinoza
Summary: kane wants to surprise Masaoka at his upcoming birthday party but with their their job things just doesn't go as plan. Rated T for some violence, coarse language probably. I don't think I will kill anyone, maybe... I don't know...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Psycho-Pass or the characters.

**Rated T **

**Summary:** Akane wants to surprise Masaoka at his upcoming birthday party but with their their job things just doesn't go as plan. Rated T for some violence, coarse language probably. I don't think I will kill anyone, maybe... I don't know...

**Before anyone says anything I haven't really followed the timeline here cause I want Akane to be a noobie and if I had kept her to the orignal timeline meaning she had joined the MWPSB in November would mean she'd have 7 months of experience so not really a noobie anymore so yeah that's about it. Just thought I'd give you all the heads up for that.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

A job at the Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau is a lot harder than I had imagined it would be. I knew working in The Criminal Investigation Department wasn't easy work but I didn't think it would be this hard. I honestly thought with the Sibyl system that crimes would be very low, almost none existent even. I grew up believing that the system made crimes almost impossible and just a rare occurrence but the reality is a lot different. It's kind of hard to believe that stress levels go up almost every day, if someone would have told me that a few months ago I wouldn't have believed them. To think that a lot of people live their everyday lives thinking exactly like I used to, ignorant to what goes on around them.

Today Mr. Ginoza has the day off so if there's a stress level somewhere I will have to go by myself with Mr. Masaoka and Ms. Kunizuka to deal with the situation. Going out to a scene without Mr. Ginoza is very stressful because if something goes wrong I'm all alone and it worries me about what I should do in certain situations but when he's around he always finds something to criticize about me, how I do this and that wrong. He never misses the opportunity to scold me about how I am too carefree with the enforcers, that I should act more like an inspector and keep my boundaries.

The office is quiet with Kagari off duty for today, he always plays his video games when he's done working or he constantly talks with the other enforcers. Most of the time about things that I don't even understand what he's even talking about while everyone doesn't miss a beat until Mr. Ginoza obliges him to change topic of which he does only to eventually fall back unto the said topic again. Even though Mr. Ginoza says to treat enforcers like nothing more than hunting dogs, I can tell that he still enjoys Kagari's antics even if he doesn't want to admit it.

Mr. Ginoza is really hard to understand, he always says that enforcers should be treated like nothing more than hunting dogs, that they are considered society's trash but he values their safety and would never purposely place any of them in danger. He gives the vibe that he doesn't care but after working here for a while I'm starting to think that maybe the way he acts at work and how he really feels may not be the same or it could be just my imagination.

There that's that for my report on yesterday's investigation as I send it to Mr. Ginoza's email. I'll only know tomorrow if he will be satisfied with it, I just hope he won't make me redo it from scratch like he did once before. That guy, he's always picking on me for every little thing that I do it's so infuriating. I get it I'm a rookie and I don't know as much as he does but does he have to be a jerk all of the time?

"I'm taking my break." Ms. Kunizuka says as she gets up, not really bothering to wait if I even approve of it but not like I wouldn't. I have in a sense the approval as an inspector from Mr. Kougami and Mr. Masaoka but I don't think Ms. Kunizuka takes me all that seriously yet and Kagari, I'm not so sure… But none the less I will just have to prove to both of them that I am as much of a capable inspector as Mr. Ginoza.

"Mr. Masaoka aren't you taking your break?" I ask as I walk up to him to see what he was doing. I know he's not working he sent me his report a few hours ago.

"I am." He replies, never removing his eyes from his tablet and a smile forms on my face when I stand next to him and see what he's looking at. A little black haired boy with vivid green eyes, I think he must be one or two years old in this picture.

"Is that your grandson Mr. Masaoka?" He quickly looked at me over his shoulder with that soft smile of his before looking back at the small screen as he switched to another picture of an adorable baby boy lying on his stomach on a blue blanket trying to reach for one of his toys. He looks younger than the last picture as I can see that his eyes had started to change color, they are not as green as the other picture. For new parents it must be so amazing to see changes like that, it's so natural and yet so mysterious how it changes like that.

"No he's my son… When he was young." He answers and it surprised me more than it really should have. How stupid of me, I asked him if it was his grandson so I should have been aware that he must have pictures of his kids too in there.

Mr. Masaoka taps the screen and another picture is shown, this one is really gorgeous. A beautiful woman with ivory skin, long black hair and brown eyes with a golden hue to them that just make her glow dressed in a lace off-white dress holding a beautiful newborn baby wrapped in a white woolen blanket wearing a blue woolen cap on its head. She must be Mr. Masaoka's wife; from the earlier photos his son inherited her skin tone and hair color without a doubt but I wonder how he got those green eyes when both parents have different shades of brown.

"Oh… How old is he now if you don't mind me asking?" I ask when he tapped the screen again revealing another picture of his son about three years old in that one, those emerald colored eyes are just so eye catching.

He releases a long sigh as he turns the tablet off and puts it on the desk. "Twenty-eight already. Time sure flies by fast, it seems just like yesterday I held him in my arms in the hospital." He answers after a few seconds of silence. His facial expression looks kind of sad and yet proud at the same time. I wonder how long it's been since Mr. Masaoka has been an enforcer, I never actually checked to know much about him. Actually I never felt like I needed to, I guess maybe I should have…

"Do you get to see your son often?" I ask hoping that I'm not sounding too nosy.

"Yes I see him often." His answer was brief; I guess I hit the sensitive spot about his son.

"Doesn't sound like you both have a good relationship…" I add.

Mr. Masaoka looks at me as he gets up and gives me a smile. "I'm a latent criminal, he's only doing what he thinks is best. Knowing that his health is good and doing well is all I need to be content." Somehow I don't feel like it's actually true, I feel like he's only saying that just so I don't worry about him. I don't know if I ever am blessed to have a child of my own and our relationship isn't the best I would feel awful, like a piece of me would be missing… Like I would have failed…

"I don't want to be noisy or anything but does your son have his own family?" If he's already twenty-eight he's probably married now and have a child or two already and if he doesn't have a good relationship with Mr. Masaoka chances are that he probably has never seen any of his grandchildren and that must hurt.

"No he's still on his own and quite frankly I'm not sure what he's planning. He doesn't seem interested in settling down to start his own family, I think what happened to me is partly to blame for isolating himself." He tells me as we start walking out of the office.

Now that Mr. Masaoka mentions it, for the families who have lost someone because of their psycho-pass going over the regulation it must be hard for them. If you're a child, doesn't matter what age you are and one of your parents is taken away because of a deteriorating psycho-pass and then they receive the news that therapy will not work on them and they become a latent criminal, it has to affect them in some way. It could cause them to have trouble forming relations with others in the future because deep down they fear that those people will also be taken away from them so in order to protect themselves they isolate themselves. It's actually something that I would be interested in hearing Mr. Ginoza's opinion about on this matter. How the families of those who have become latent criminals should be taken cared of to make sure that they are alright. As a senior employee in the MWPSB he could suggest it to the chief and maybe she could do something about it, I'd actually be curious to check latent criminals and if they had prior connections to other latent criminals in their past. It could be that psycho-hazard spread further than what we think and in that case it is our responsibility to ensure the public's mental health is well.

"That's sad." I add as we walk down the hall towards the lobby.

"Or it could be that he's not ready or hasn't found the right lady. That's how my son is, always overthinking things instead of just going with the flow but it works for him." Mr. Masaoka always quick to turn anything around to look on the positive side on everything is the thing I admire the most from him. However, I can tell that he's worried about his son but he doesn't seem to want to continue this conversation with me, not that I blame him since he doesn't know me for that long.

We return back to the office after Mr. Masaoka got a can out of the vending machine and resume our work until the end of our shifts and much to my joy that we didn't get any stress levels going off. Once in a while it feels great to have a calm day; of course time goes by slower but having some peace and quiet is well deserved. I close the light of the office before I leave, putting on my jacket and telling the enforcers my goodbyes for the day and make my way out of the building.

Mr. Masaoka's birthday party is in one week, I wonder if that would give me enough time to find his son… It sure would surprise Mr. Masaoka if his son was there at the party; maybe I could even help to break the ice between them. It would be a lot easier if I'd ask him directly but then it wouldn't be much of a surprise and if I ask the other enforcers they might say something and again my surprise would be ruined.

I checked earlier on my office computer to get Mr. Masaoka's file but there wasn't anything about his family but it shouldn't be too hard to narrow down all the twenty-eight years old males with green eyes. I doubt it that there are many in Japan to begin with but I would have to go to Ms. Karanomori to get that kind of information… What kind of excuse can I give her for being able to search through the database without her getting suspicious? I'll come up with something by tomorrow morning but that's right Mr. Ginoza will be around… That could make things a little harder if he finds out that I used the database to find Mr. Masaoka's son, I highly doubt it that he'd understand why this is important to me but I'll manage something.

The weather is rather disappointing as I exit the building, a chance of rain was only thirty percent today and of course it just had to rain… I was hoping to being able to enjoy the rest of the day in the park and soak up the sun a bit before it set but oh well I guess it will be an early bedtime tonight. Or maybe Yukie and Kaori are free; if they are we could go have dinner together but we are supposed to have lunch tomorrow so maybe it's just best to stay in for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed my new fanfic. Review, tell me what you guys think and toodle.<strong>


End file.
